hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Le Deux
Lyrics Danny: I wanna tear it up before we tear it down I wanna light it up before we burn it down We gonna get fucked up, drink till we all black out So fucking start it up 'cause you know it's going down Funny Man: Drink, got swag; yeah, we keep it the same Mad dogged all up in the back of the ring Ain't no balled-up baby, got bills to pay Yeah, I'm getting fucked as I'm lanes Oh my God, I'm one a kind I'mma smash it up, it's about that time I'll be back to the party by the end of the night 'Cause my hoe got needs and I needs mine 'Cause the Funny Man is just so damn sexual The ass on my mind is so damn edible Feast your eyes, girl, I'm so delectable Dick like Hulk, yeah, they call me Incredible Danny: You got your dress pulled up, I see you all around That bitch is off the hook (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I get that look (Smash it up, smash it up) I'll hit it all night long (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I smash, I'm gone Charlie Scene: Girl, you're so hot you could spark a match And me and Funny wanna flip you like an acrobat And you could go home and open up a can of that Put my name in your phone, it's the man in black You got a big, old mouth and an ass to match You got my back in a scrap and I'm a fan of that We could go home and open up a can of that I'll put my prize in your box like Cracker Jacks But wait, that's just me being shitfaced Let me pull out my Bluetooth and briefcase And replace everything that I said wrong But then it won't be a Hollywood Undead song Danny: You got your dress pulled up, I see you all around That bitch is off the hook (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I get that look (Smash it up, smash it up) I'll hit it all night long (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I smash, I'm gone I wanna tear it up before we tear it down I wanna light it up before we burn it down We gonna get fucked up, drink till we all black out So fucking start it up... Funny Man: Smash it, crash it, what's only cracking It's me and you, girl, now that's what's happening Let's take a little trip from my stabbing cabin Grab the cam, it's lights, camera, action Let me take care of that satisfaction Gab a six-pack, I'll back off the wagon Pull a little laugh on Michael Jackson I'll smash it now 'cause I know she's down Danny: (Smash it up, smash it up) That bitch is off the hook (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I get that look (Smash it up, smash it up) I'll hit it all night long (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I smash, I'm gone (Smash it up, smash it up) That bitch is off the hook (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I get that look (Smash it up, smash it up) I'll hit it all night long (Smash it up, smash it up) And once I smash, I'm gone Smash it up, smash it up Smash it up, smash it up Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *This is the second song with a different language used in its title, with the first being "El Urgencia." *The "single" version of this song released for remixing for American Tragedy Redux features Charlie Scene and J-Dog shouting "Smash it up" during the chorus, in place of Danny. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Danny